Tainted Love
by DarkMistress950
Summary: Yaoi? Kinda...A little JakDark Jak. Character Death: Kiera. Even if you're not a yaoi lover, I reccomend this fic. It doesn't have to be taken as yaoi. It kinda goes either way.


Tainted Love  
  
This was a challenge fic. It was suppose to be Jak/Dark Jak. It kinda came out like that but I'm not sure this is what Riona had in mind. Lol XD It's a bit morbid..yeah...ya know...Kiera dies and all... . But not because I'm a yaoi lover...Kiera's actually the girlfriend in this...uh....until...you know...Dark Jak gets fed up with her and...just read! Gah... Anyways, I wrote and typed this out in less than an hour. So it might seem cool to me now but in the morning, I'll probably be asking myself why the hell I posted it! vv ...ah well... blows up  
  
Warnings: Character death, yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: Okay...if I owned Jak and Daxter, Kiera never would have existed in the first place and it would be Jak and Torn, Jak and Torn EVERYWHERE! . But I DO own a pencil! I like my pencil...it's pink and has fluffy stuff on it Oo Okay...I'm lying... flicks her boring yellow pencil...  
  
Tainted Love..........................  
  
I hate you. I hate you more than I hate the baron. I can feel everything you feel. I know everything you know. You're friends are scared of me. Scared of you. They respect you out of this fear. You are what you are because of me. I am you. But you deny it. I have given you so much. You're alive because of me! And what do I get in return? Rejection. Hatred. I hate you, too, then.  
  
Why can't you love me? Why don't you accept me? We are one! The same being! Instead, you're to busy with them. With her. What's so great about her? If she had never built that stupid time machine, none of this ever would have happened. It's all her fault!  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
Oh? Is it now? How is it? You know I'm right. I always am. And in the end, you always give into me. You're so weak. Someday, I'll own you. You'll be mine. Nobody will be able to interfere. Do you know why? Because I'll kill them! No. You'll kill them.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Why is everything you say to me so cruel? I'm just promising to make your future beautiful. Hell! I'm promising you a future at all! Isn't that what you want? Can they do that? Can they guarantee you that? Don't you want to be alone? I can help you! Just let me rule over you.  
  
"No!"  
  
You little weakling! You will listen to...  
  
"Jak?"  
  
Well, well...if it isn't the traitor. Look at her. She's so pretty. So ignorant. She hurt you and doesn't even know it. She doesn't know you...Like I know you. I know everything about you...  
  
"Shut up!"  
"Jak, what's wrong?"  
  
Yes, Jak. What 'is' wrong? Is it me? Or maybe it's you. But you know what I think? I think she's the problem. And I'm always right, aren't I?  
  
"No! Go away!"  
"Jak?!"  
  
Hahaha! I can't go away! I'm you, remember? I know how you really need. It's not her. I know best. I'm all you need. I can love and protect you if you would just let me. I'll save you from everything.  
  
"Jak, are you o..."  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
Little bitch! I'll kill her! Let go, Jak. Give into me! I will make everything okay! ...I promise. I won't hurt you like she did!  
  
"Run Kiera"  
  
Yes! That's it! I can see her now. What a beautiful face. So pretty. Can you see, Jak? Watch closely now. Watch as she bleeds, cries for mercy, cries for help. And all at your hands, Jak. You're doing it! You're going to kill her.  
  
"Jak?!"  
"You idiot! You should have run when he told you to. I should have killed you long  
ago!"  
"Oh god...Jaaaa!"  
  
And it's over. That wasn't so hard now was it? ... Stop crying! Why do you have to be so weak?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because you're mine! She got in my way! In 'our' way... Now we are one step closer to being free! Freedom. That's what you really want! I want it too! Let's work together!  
  
"The others"  
  
Yes, your 'friends'. We'll get them one by one. Who's next? Daxter? Or maybe Torn...  
  
"Please, no"  
  
Yes, Jak. One by one and then it will only be you and me. The way it's suppose to be. All we need is each other. I'll protect you. You won't have to struggle anymore because there will be no one left for you to protect. You can rest for the rest of eternity. ...I'll keep you safe. I love you more than anyone ever could.  
  
...................................  
  
In the beginning he says he hates him and then in the end he loves him...I think Dark Jak's lyyyyying! What do you guys think? Heh heh heh...yeah, it was short but it was meant to be. Lol " Like I said, ...it's a bit sad because our hero loses. sighs Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now. OO It's 4:00 in the morning! 


End file.
